SAVED by Memory
by 0ProphecyDream0
Summary: ATTENTION: This story is being rewritten from the ground up. You can still read this, but the other chapters will be deleted once the first chapter's been fixed. The seven human souls are acting strange. There's something they need to finish that should have ended long ago, and they need Frisk, Chara, Sans and Gaster for that plan. Everyone will relive the past just one last time.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**A/N** : Okay, this is my first Undertale story, yes, I know it's pretty fast paced right now. It will slow down a bit in the next few chapters, just needed to have something happen here. Sorry for the short chapter...So, please enjoy, comment, leave review please! I could definitely use the constructive criticism right now.

Frisk was thrown back against the wall of the sunlit hallway. They knew that all they had to do was finish the fight, and then they could RESET and start over. Chara had lost control, and Frisk was the one with all the power now. But it had happened too late for all but one to have been murdered. "You can't understand how this feels..." Frisk felt their sins crawling on their back as Sans' eye flashed blue and a Gaster Blaster materialized, charging the blue beam of light that was about to incinerate them. This was it. Chara had never gotten them past this, this was her one chance-

"To know that one day, it's all going to be RESET." If they could time this just right, they could make it, they could fix everything- "Watching your family die, over, and over, and over, just for more data in the file..." Frisk prepared themselves, tightening their grip on the dusty knife. Sans dropped his hand. Frisk jumped. The blaster fired. In the flash of a second, Frisk jumped, dodging the laser and launching off of a piece of flying rubble and landed on the Blaster's muzzle. It looked confused, but still hostile as it began growling at them.

Sans was waiting for the dust to clear, and for their dead body to once again be lying there, waiting for a RESET, so he didn't notice Frisk running along the Gaster Blasters head, and leaping off it, landing with a bounce on the tiled floor behind Sans. The skeleton whipped around, expecting the bloodied knife to come slashing at him, but instead he heard the pattering of feet fading down the hallway behind him. He looked up at his Blaster, and they shared a confused look. The kid had never done this before. Fixing a look of anger on his skull, Sans vaporized the Blaster and took a quick 'shortcut' to where he thought the kid would be by now. He got there just in time to see a blue sweater disappearing down the corridor. He growled, and took off running after them, yelling "If you think you're gonna get to Asgore without fighting me, you'd better think twice kiddo!"

Frisk knew that they didn't have much time. It would only take Sans a few minutes to catch them, and this was their only hope of beating him without killing him, and MERCY was off the table. Sans would never forgive them, but they wanted a way to find a TRUE RESET, so they could start over. Completely.

Chara was at a loss. Her partner had revolted, and had eventually won. Frisk was going to teach her...MERCY. Maybe she could be good again, but no one would ever trust her, and _WHERE IS THIS KID GOING ANYWAY?_ She realized that she was being dragged along by the mind rope that connected the two, and Frisk wasn't even fighting Sans, and they hadn't killed him either, because she could hear the idiot bellowing down the hall after them. Chara went back a ways to check on his progress, and was prevented from doing so as Frisk started running at high speed down long flight of stairs. She let out a yelp of shock as the invisible rope tightened and yanked her down to Frisk's level. Well, might as well try and find out what they're up to, they've never tried this move before. Chara mused as she floated alongside Frisk as they hurtled down the steps, their breath coming in short gasps now. She began looking around at their surroundings, and quickly realized where they were and what Frisk was planning. "Frisk, NO! They can't help you, this won't work, please-!" She screamed, her panicky voice echoing with a ghostly tone to it. She clawed at her head, fighting the memories that were flooding in.

Frisk was exhausted, but they had to keep going. They weren't sure if this was going to work, but they had to at least try. They stumbled down the last stairs, taking two at a time, and hit the ground running (and gasping for air). They rushed past old, broken down machines that'd been abandoned for years. Frisk scanned the hallways that branched off for something. They knew Sans was closing in.

Sans bounded down the steps, looking a bit crazed as his eye burned brighter than ever. He started to summon all his magic as he ran, so he could get a jump start on the kid. A tear spilled out of his normal eye socket as he thought about how he and Frisk had once been friends, family, even-but that didn't matter anymore. He had to do it. He had to kill this child before they could get whatever it was they were looking for. He wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be good.

Frisk spied a faint, multicolored glow coming from one of the passages. They veered suddenly, earning themselves a screech of protest from Chara, who screamed "NO! Frisk, you don't know what'll happen, it's dangerous, I don't even know if it's possible! I hate to say it, but better to be killed but the blue idiot than do THIS!" The ghost was beside herself. "T-The, RESETS, it'll be changed forever! You might not survive, and—ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Frisk ignored Chara's shrieking and barreled down the hall until she came to seven chambers, each containing a different colored human soul.

Sans made it down the hall, and decided that a surprise attack is always better. He paused, panting, and warped out of sight and into the soul room. He made his silent entrance and was just about to raise a bone minefield, but he stopped, startled at what he was seeing. The kid was just standing there in front of the soul cases, like they were planning on smashing them or something. The skeleton lowered his hand a bit, and decided to watch Frisk for a minute, to see what they would do.

Chara was still ranting to Frisk, but it appeared as if they were purposefully ignoring her now, so she let up. Frisk had the look of someone who was about to put their hand into a bowl of snakes. Frisk then looked up at Chara, and murmured, "Chara?...I'm sorry..." Then they raised their knife, and plunged it into the control pad that sealed the souls inside, shattering it. "NO!" Chara screamed, as the souls were released and began glowing more and more intensely. "Frisk, get back! They're going to-!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Void

**A/N: Okay, this an extremely short chapter, and I'm really sorry about that! The next one will be much longer, I promise! I had a little fun with this chapter, I thought that it needed some humor to break up the fast action I've put in it. Enjoy! And please review, I could use the feedback!**

Chara was cut off by the glowing blue bone shield cast around by Sans, quickly followed by an explosion. Chara shielded her eyes from the growing blinding light, though she was the only one to see it, as she was the only one who hadn't been affected by the blast. Her ears were still ringing though. When Chara opened her eyes again, she was hovering in a white space. The best word to describe it was...nothing. This was nothing.

She started to wonder if this was what happened to HIM. She suddenly panicked, realizing her idiotic partner was nowhere to found. "FRISK! FRISK!" She yelled, to no avail. Her breathing ragged, she turned around and yelled some more. She realized that she was really alone now. A stunned look came over her face as she processed this. This... was worse than being a ghost. _Hah ha...Karma is funny. I'm ending up just like HIM, aren't I? I wouldn't be surprised if HE was here._

The tiny ghost sank down on her knees, a forlorn expression plastered onto her face. Her head suddenly jerked up, as she heard a distant yell that became louder and louder with every passing second. _What in the name of...?!_ Chara looked behind her just in time to see a sweater clad, short kid smack into what appeared to be the floor of the void. "Ummm..." Chara said, approaching slowly. She wasn't sure that Frisk was alive. The fall probably hurt them a lot.

Frisk was more discombobulated than anything else. They remembered doing something incredibly stupid, and the blinding white light. Everything had been spinning, images of memories, and their battles, genocide, the surface, all of it felt like it had been ripped out of their brain and then haphazardly thrown back in. Then there was the falling into nothing. They let out a muffled groan, and heard an annoyed sigh from beside them. They raised their arm and used their finger as if pointing something out, and muttered "You know, the invisible floor is a lot softer than you think." They then let their arm flop back down in defeat. Frisk heard an exasperated groan, presumably from Chara.

They rolled over onto their back, clutching their nose, which was a bit red from the sudden impact. (Then again, so was the rest of their body.) They glanced at Chara, who was frowning disapprovingly at them. You smile, but then immediately regret it as you discover that you have a cut lip. Frisk stared up at the nothing above them, and let the consequences of their actions wash over them like a tidal wave. They could only hope that at least Sans wouldn't be dragged down into this abyss. After all, Chara had been fine until _your_ DETERMIINATION woke them from death. And now, you had trapped her in an inescapable prison, where they ceased to exist. Frisk had hoped that the souls could have helped them. They knew it was incredibly selfish, but they had hoped that the souls would sense the regret inside them. They wanted to start over. RESET. Just one last time, to get it right, and never look back. Instead, they had trapped themselves and Chara in the nothing.

They didn't even exist anymore. Now that they were gone, Flowey would once again have the most DETERMINATION, and the fate of the Underground would rest on his whims. Frisk was vaguely aware that tears were streaming down their cheeks, clouding their vision down to a watery blur. Their body started to heave with silent sobs. The young child sat up, and buried their face in their striped sweater as their fragile body was wracked with uncontrollable bawling. It was their fault. They had damned themselves and Chara to a life of nonexistence. This was their fault.

If only you hadn't taken that knife.

If only you hadn't RESET.

If only you hadn't succumbed to curiosity.

If only you hadn't made them forget.

If only...

If only...


	3. Chapter 3:The Existence of Non-Existence

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, I know it's been a while, and again, this is very short, but I swear I will have longer and more frequent chapters soon! I have been swamped in work lately, and haven't had any time to write. Not too proud of this chapter, but I'm not very good at writing action scenes, and they tend to be pretty short, and my stories fast paced. I'll try and tone it down a little. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Once Frisk had recovered from their crying fit, they proceeded to explore and contemplate the nothing, and how the existence of non-existence even works. Turs out it doesn't, because the only people discussing it are about seven years old, so they didn't get very far with it. Chara had a few more ideas, but when Frisk asked about why they spent so much time looking into what happened to someone when they were exposed to incredible amounts of magical energy, it was like she had completely shut down. Chara did not speak to them for the rest of the day.

Or was it two days? A week maybe? Or maybe they had only been here for five minutes. Maybe they'd been here for years. It was hard to tell when all you had in nothingness was a sardonic murder ghost and your own shame. They found out that they had no need for sleep anymore. They never grew hungry. They never tired, because they didn't exist. Frisk had originally thought it a convenience, but eventually, they began to miss those simple everyday necessities. Frisk told Chara about their news, but Chara acted like Frisk was the stupidest kid in the world when they told her about their discovery. They supposed that Chara had gotten used to not needing sleep or food a long, long time ago.

 **. . .**

Chara was beginning to wonder what was to become of Frisk and she. She'd always sort of assumed that there had to be an end to it. _It doesn't make any sense! How can you still be aware, and have your soul, or in my case, DETERMINATION, intact? Their physical body is sure to be gone by now, but how are we existing in non-existense?! Heck, how am I even alive?! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET OUT OF THIS HELL-HOLE AND GET MY FAMILY TO THE SURFACE! WHY IS IT THAT WHATEVER I TRY, OTHERS AND I SUFFER?!_ Chara felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She clenched her ethereal fists in frustration, and heard Frisk's concerned voice echoing from behind her. "C-Chara? Are you okay...?"

 _What a stupid, stupid human. They think I'm_ _ **okay**_ _._ She slowly stood up straight, arms so rigid they trembled, and she slowly, and deliberately said "Am I okay. What an idiotic question. Frisk, I hAven't bEen **okay** fOr lonGer tHan you'Ve beeN **ALIVE**." Frisk made to put their hand on her shoulder, but it was smacked away. Chara spun on their heel to face the younger child and yelled " **HAve I EVER beEn okAy**?!" Chara's eyes began to leak the horrid black oily substance as her face morphed into something Frisk hadn't seen in a long time. This was the Chara Frisk knew when they RESET before completing a genocide run for the first time. Frisk felt a sinking, sweeping motion, and within seconds, Chara had entered them in a battle. Frisk knew that she would have to do this. She watched as their choices began to appear in front of them. Frisk tentatively reached for MERCY, but was slammed back as Chara glitched out from where she was and appeared in front of them, blocking the choices.

Frisk barely dodged the slash, and was just picking themselves up off the floor when Chara attacked again, wildly swinging her knife around. She shrieked with an unearthly tone in her voice, " **WhAt? YoU tHouGht yoU'd gEt to haVe the firSt piCk**?" She then sent out a surge of red energy towards Frisk, who had to drop to the floor to avoid it. " **OH, wEll I supPose I shoUld tell yOu about hoW this 'rEd maGic' stuff woRks, huh**?" Chara said, a smile reminiscent of the Chesire Cat stretching across her face as she lovingly fingered her knife. " **HeRe'S hoW it wOrkS: DON'T GET HIT.** " That said, Chara's knife began to glow an ominous blood red color, summoning a large plasma knife that hurtled towards Frisk.

 **...**

Frisk was exhausted, and the onslaught just kept coming. They could feel their breath coming in ragged pants now. Through bleary eyes, Frisk looked up just in time to notice the giant knife hurtling towards them. Panicking, they lurched out of the way, and dodged just fast enough to force the weapon to slam into a wall and shatter itself into thousands of tiny shards. Chara leaned forward, hovering slightly, her cheeks bright pink and one red eye cutting through the shadows shrouding her face. Frisk wondered why Chara still looked so happy, when they heard a rattling sound from behind them. Though exhausted, and straining themselves to their limits, Frisk darted to and fro, trying their best to dodge the relentless onslaught of pain. Frisk felt one of of them slash across their cheek, causing them to stumble backwards, creating the opportunity for several more to attack. Frisk was being stabbed all over, they knew this was what they deserved, but they couldn't give up. Not yet.

Though beaten, battered, and thoroughly drained, Frisk pressed on. Suddenly everything went still. Frisk was tensed in a position to run away, but through the darkness they saw a glimmer of hope. Or more literally, a glimmer of choice. They were still there! Frisk disregarded the risk factor and made a run for it. They were so close...! Frisk chose MERCY, and then... a sticky, tar-like substance began to ooze over the option. Frisk retreated, a sickening feeling creeping up on them as they backed away and tried the ACT option. The same thing happened until only FIGHT was left.

The thought was beginning to creep up on Frisk's mind, but soon FIGHT was gone as well. Frisk literally had no choice left. Then the liquid began to flow down in large rivulets, as a childish giggle could be heard. They felt their soul drop to their feet, as all hope of surviving just flew out the window. Frisk's face was somewhere in between horror, fear, and plain disgust. Frisk sighed, and looked up at the darkness where they knew Chara was hiding. Chara watched Frisk from above, confused and angry.

"You know, Chara... I know why you're angry. You're angry at me, because I RESET. Again, and again, just because I couldn't face death. So I resorted to killing. Over and over, I murdered the ones you loved. I got them to freedom, but since I couldn't continue, never could they...And the worst part? You tried to stop me from the first time. Whenever I was tempted to fight, you persuaded me to SPARE them. Frisk the Merciful, Ambassador of Monsters, was just a front. The only reason I could be so kind was because of you, Chara. Then I tried to fix my mistake, but now look at me... I'm no better than I ever have been, and I can never change that." Chara's smile had turned into a surprised frown. "FrIsk, I rEally-"

︎ ︎ ︎

 **-E** _r_ R **o** _r_ **-**


End file.
